Sovengarde's Sorrow
by Undeadmonkey8
Summary: Torygg had no choice. He knew what Ulfric wanted, but he had no choice but to oblige the man who had come to kill him. This is the story of how the High King of Skyrim was killed, and the reactions of those close to him.


I do not own the Elder Scrolls

Kingkiller

Torygg raised an eyebrow as Ulfric Stormcloak walked up before his throne, looking like a man about to do something drastic. He wasn't a fool, he knew what Ulfric wanted, but he didn't have a choice but to give it to him.

Ulfric's voice was low, but clear, "High King Torygg, I challenge you to single combat in the ways of our ancestors."

Torygg sighed, "What are the terms?"

Ulfric smiled, "Swords and shields, no armor, in the courtyard in half an hour."

Torygg frowned, "Very well. I accept your challenge. Half an hour and our duel begins."

Ulfric nodded, and left as Torygg stood. The king of Skyrim let out a heavy sigh and made his way for his room to retrieve his weapon.

Elisif met him at the door, a worried look in her eyes, "Do you have to do this Torygg? I heard Ulfric, you know he plans to kill you!" She placed a hand on his chest, "Please, call off the duel, for me if nothing else."

Torygg smiled gently and took her hands in his, "Elisif, you know that you mean the world to me. But if I back away now, Ulfric will have all the support he needs to start a civil war to secede from the Empire. Skyrim can't afford that, and at least this way there's a chance that he won't have all of the jarls on his side." He drew her close and placed a kiss on her brow, "Elisif, please, stay here. I do not want you to watch this."

His wife wrapped her arms tightly around him, "I don't want to be away from you either. If this is to be our last day together, do not ask me to abandon you. Please."

Torygg smiled, "Very well. If that is your wish." He let go of her and smiled wider, "But I don't plan to go out without a fight. If Ulfric wants to kill me, then perhaps I can show him Sovengarde first." He moved into the room and buckled on his sword, a sleek ebony blade forged by Eorlund Gray-Mane specially for him. Perfectly balanced, it felt no heavier than a piece of wood similarly size. His shield wasn't made of Ebony, it was an ornate piece of steel, laced with Corundum to enhance its strength. In the shape of a standard buckler, the slightly bronzed surface was carved with the image of a pair of dragons circling the Throat of the World. He let out a short breath, then made his way out, followed by Elisif and the members of his court. Before he opened the door to face Ulfric, he turned back, "Falk, thank you for everything you've done for me. Please, continue to serve Solitude no matter which way this battle goes." He looked to Sybille, "You've been a good friend to me, for a very long time. Do I have your word to help Elisif, to guide her and give her advice when it is needed?"

Sybille nodded, "You do, King Torygg. Now for the love of the Nine, call this thrice damned duel off before it kills you!"

Torygg smiled softly, "Too late for that."

Bolgeir Bearclaw stepped forward, a hand on his own weapon, "Please my lord, as your housecarl, I can't simply stand by as you're killed. You should have let me accept the challenge in your place!"

Torygg smiled, "You know I can't do that. My will is my own, and what I do today, I do for Skyrim, and for all of you. But I still do not intend to let Ulfric have his way without a fight."

With that, he turned and pushed the door open, stepping out into the light to look at Ulfric. The Bear of Eastmarch was standing in the middle of the courtyard, sword sheathed, and a shield across his back. Torygg took a position across from him, with his sword pointed to the ground, "Are you ready Ulfric?"

The man grunted, "I gave you half an hour to say your goodbyes. Say them now, unless you wish to go to Sovengarde with things left unsaid."

Torygg smiled, "It's impossible to go to Sovengarde with nothing at all left unsaid. But I'm afraid I can't cross Skyrim and be back here before the duel is due to begin, so I will be content with the goodbyes I have said."

Ulfric nodded, "Fair enough. Are you ready then?"

"As soon as your draw your blade."

Ulfric smiled for the first time that day, "I won't be needing it." Torygg had no time to brace himself before Ulfric opened his mouth, "Fus Ro Dah!"

The King of Skyrim flew back, losing his grip on his weapon and smashing into the stonework of the Blue Palace with the unmistakable crack of bones breaking. He slumped to the ground, unmoving.

Ulfric finally drew his blade and advanced, ignoring the pleas for mercy coming from Elisif, and the torrents of abuse coming from other members of the court. Sybille actually started to raise her hands to cast a spell, but stopped herself, seeing that Torygg was beyond saving.

What Ulfric did next though, made her think twice about not killing him.

The Jarl of Eastmarch stepped up to Torygg's body and punched his sword into the young king's chest. He let go of the blade and stepped back, looking down on Torygg's body. Then, he turned on his heel and left the courtyard at a run. The court could hear him use the same shout he'd used against Torygg once or twice, and then there was silence across the city.

The quiet was broken by Elisif's keening wail, as she knelt by her husband's body and held him close, rocking back and forth. She was gently pulled away by Falk Firebeard as Sybille knelt by her old friend's side, eyes closed and a hand pinching the bridge of her nose as she shook her head. Bolgeir stood silently by, face contorted with rage as his knuckles turned white against the handle of his sword.

Elisif drew in a shuddering breath and straightened, pulling away from Falk, "Contact Emperor Mede immediately, tell him that we require the assistance of the Legion. Let him know . . . tell him what happened, and that Skyrim will soon be under threat from within."

Falk's normally fierce countenance softened, "of course, My Jarl."

"Elisif, I mean, Jarl Elisif." Sybille's voice caught the young woman's attention as the Breton stood, "I ask for your permission to gather a hunting party to track Ulfric down before he can return to Windhelm. If we can catch him before news of this can spread, we may yet be able to prevent a civil war. I can use magic to fpllow him, no matter how well he covers his tracks. And he will be on foot, we will be mounted."

Elisif shook her head, "No. Chasing him will be useless. He has the power of the Voice, and no doubt he has men nearby. I do not wish to see more needless and vain deaths today."

Sybille swallowed, "If that is your will, My Lady. I will tend to Torygg's body."

Another shake of the head, "No Sybille. Torygg was an old friend of yours, you deserve as much time to grieve as I do. Please, mourn in your own way before doing anything for me. But if you truly desire to help, contact Styrr." Elisif set her hands on Sybille's shoulders, and for once, the woman did not pull away, "Sybille, Torygg thought of you nearly as family. It isn't shameful to let your tears show on a day like this."

A few drops of rain began to spatter against the courtyard, and Bolgeir carried Torygg's body inside as Sybille's eyes grew wet. The two women embraced briefly, then slipped inside as a storm swept in, drenching the land in Sovengarde's sorrow.

Fin

**So, this was not my best piece of work, and I acknowledge that fact. I just really wanted to write something about how Torygg died, and this piece just kind of came out as a result of that. I hope that you guys liked it, and please let me know what you think!**

**Also, the first time I posted this, something went wrong and it was all screwed up. I fixed that, so I hope it's a more enjoyable read than it was before.**

**Undeadmonkey8 **


End file.
